SSS Revenge
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to "SSS Girls" Sonic, Shadow, and Silver decides to get revenge on the girls for turning them into females. So what is their plan?


**Sequel to "SSS Girls"**

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**Gamer belong to _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**I don't own the Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA.**

**No flames, please.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, you guys want my help getting back at your girlfriends, huh?" Gamer asked.

"Yeah" Sonic said.

Shadow didn't want to do this because he doesn't want to get Nebula upset, but he felt the urge to do it.

"This is a bad idea, man. Blaze will burn our tails if we did this" Silver gulped in fear.

"Look, they forced us to become girls when we didn't want to. So we deserve revenge" Sonic said, "Besides, it's their turn and they should learn what it's like to be a boy" he added.

"Hmph. Fine, but when they're pissed off, Faker, it's your fault for not listening to me" Shadow said, crossed his arms.

"Now, what about Tails? Do you want him to get turned into a girl?" Gamer asked.

"Are you crazy?! He's only a kid! So, no!" Sonic yelled at Gamer.

"I was just asking, since he had agreed to turn you into girls. But since you don't want to, it's fine" Gamer rolled his eyes.

"Good" Sonic calms down.

"This is crazy, Darth Vader" Silver said sarcastically, rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with" Shadow grumbled.

* * *

With the Girls

The three were in the living room of Tails' workshop. Amy was watching Monster High webisodes with her iPad; Blaze and Nebula are playing Pokemon game with each other. For Blaze, she has Pokemon Y while Nebula has Pokemon X. Both are battling with their pokemon.

Just then, they felt themselves being lifted into the air

"Whoa!"

A blue-aqua aura appeared around them when they are lifted in the air by Silver.

"Silver, what are you doing?" Blaze asked

"Shadow?" Nebula saw that Silver was not alone.

"Put me down, Silver!" Amy struggling too much.

They felt themselves be forced to stop struggling as a light blue glow surrounded them as well as Silver's light aqua aura.

"What the? Gamer?!" Nebula growled at her friend, the king of the pranks.

"Hello ladies" Gamer chuckled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the girls shouted in unison, growling at the light blue hedgehog.

"You'll see" Gamer chuckled.

He nodded to Silver, and they brought the girls to where Sonic and Shadow were waiting.

"Sonic?! What is the meaning of this?!" Amy struggles but could not move.

"You'll understand soon" Sonic said.

"I'd like you girls to see something" Gamer said.

He and Silver turned them around so they could see the machine Tails had built a few days.

"Oh, shit! No! No! No!" Amy screamed.

"I'm gonna burn your ass, boys!" Blaze screamed in anger.

"Relax. I think you'll learn to like being boys" Gamer said.

He and Silver put the girls info the machine.

"NNNOOOO!" the girls screamed inside the machine.

Gamer pulled the lever, activating the machine.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the girls screamed inside the chamber machine.

After a few minutes, the machine stopped, the chamber doors open up as the steam of mist came out.

The smoke cleared, revealing the girls were now guys.

Amy was no longer wearing her red dress. She was now wearing only her red hoodie jacket, red shorts, and her old boots. Her headband was no longer on her head.

Nebula's clothes remained the same but her halter black t-shirt was now basketball tank top. Her ponytail was now like Sonic's quills.

Blaze's clothes were also the same but her heel shoes are now similar to Sonic's. And her ponytail was now into a down ponytail style instead on top of her head.

They all glared at Gamer.

"YOU ARE SO GONNA GET YOUR ASS BURNED!" Blaze's voice was now deep, she threw her fireballs right at Gamer.

Gamer deflected them by using his telekinesis.

"GGGRRRRR!" Nebula transformed into Ultra Rage Nebula, feeling the adrenaline pulsing through her body.

"Nebula calm down!" Shadow said.  
**"I WON'T CALM DOWN!"** UR Nebula grabbed Gamer with her glowing purple aura ponytail.

Shadow hugged her which made UR Nebula power down to normal.

"I can't believe this! We're boys!" Amy growled.

"Well, now you can learn how to be guys" Sonic said.

"Hmph. Fine, we will. But once we're back to girls, I'm gonna bash you boys" Amy growled.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next day, Amy changed her name to Andy; Blaze to Blaise, and Nebula to Neptune.

"Ready for your guy training?" Sonic asked.

The 'boys' rolled their eyes and grumbled, saying yes. Neptune on the other hand already knows some boys stuff like football, skateboarding, and all others that he's good at since he's a tomboy.

"Good" Sonic said.

"This is so not funny" Blaise grumbled, crossing his arms grumpily.

"How do you think we felt when you turned us into girls?" Silver said.

"Shut up" Blaise grumbled.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver rolled their eyes.

"Man, my chest feels so….empty and flat" Andy said, no longer having his feminine breasts.

"And my legs feel weird" Blaise said.

"So Ames- I mean Andy. You know Softball, don't you?" Sonic asked the male pink hedgehog.

"Yes, I do. I'm always a great bat swinger" Andy said, rolled his eyes.

"Well, guys play baseball" Sonic said. Andy rolled his eyes again that he already knows that boys play baseball while girls play softball.

"So, Silver. I'm guessing you want to teach me soccer since it's your favorite sport" Blaise said.

"Yup" Silver said.

"And I'm guessing football, Shadow. Come on, there are girls that can play football" Neptune said. Well, Nebula used to play football when she was young she played with her dad.

"I know" Shadow said.

"That's ridiculous. There are no women in football" Sonic said.

"Uh, yes there is, Sonic" Andy said.

"Name one football team with a girl on it" Sonic said.

"Toledo Crush" Andy said.

"Never heard of it" Sonic said.

"Instead of saying NFL it's LFL. Legends Football League" Andy said, telling Sonic that there are women that plays football.

"Well, I've never heard of the LFL" Sonic said.

A while later of doing sports, the three gender benders are now learning to be like a boy; the task that they really did not want to do was to eat cockroaches.

"Ew! Ew! Get it away!" the 'boys' shrieked in fear, backing away from the nasty cockroaches in the bucket.

"It's not that bad" Silver said.

"Are you crazy?! They'll bite!" Blaise whimpered.

"We'll show you" Sonic picked one of the cockroaches out.

"Gross!" Neptune shudders.

Sonic put it in his mouth and swallowed.

"….uuuhhhhh….." Andy, Blaise, and Neptune fainted.

Gamer woke them up.

"Forget it! I am not eating that pest thing!" Andy snarled.

"You can do it" Sonic said.

"Oh, man. This is so gross" Blaise shudders some more, taking the disgusting alive bug and puts it in his mouth. The chill ran up his spine as he chews the bug alive in his mouth.

"Gross" Andy and Neptune almost puked by seeing their cat friend eat the cockroach.

He swallowed, and shuddered a bit, "Man, I think I'm gonna have a nightmare for this"

"How can teenage boys not puke by eating disgusting bugs?" Neptune asked.

"We like a few disgusting things" Sonic explained.

"You boys are so cruel when it comes to forcing" Neptune growled.

"And you didn't force us to do things we didn't want to do when we were girls?" Silver asked.

"Hmph!" Andy and Neptune scoffed, being forced to eat the cockroaches for 2 minutes.

Neptune didn't like it but he read about bugs that have good proteins. So eventually he ignores the grossness in his head and forces himself to eat it.

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow grinned a bit.

"I'm gonna kill you in your sleep, boys" Andy threaten them, growling angrily when he pulled out his hammer.

"Just calm down" Sonic said.

"Hmph! We girls are not that disgusting, doofuses" Blaise growled.

"I know" Silver said.

"Man, I can't believe I almost look like my brother Damien. Sheesh" Neptune scoffed, punching the tree bark with her strength.

"Relax" Shadow said.

"I know, my anger is rising up when I punch something" Neptune rolled his eyes.

"Let's move on to the next thing" Silver said.

The next task was…..something embarrassing.

"You have got to be kidding" Andy blushed deep red, he was shirtless and has visible abs. Same with Blaise and Neptune.

"This is crazy. How can we have abs? We haven't even done fitness" Neptune said, looking down at his sixpack.

"Guys naturally have abs" Silver said.

"Man, this is so not funny" Blaise blushed hard, not feeling happy about being a guy for the first time.

"I agree. How long will we back as girls, gentlemen" Andy asked, pulling out his hammer when he's angry.

"Until you learn to be guys" Shadow said.

"It's been 5 hours, Shadow" Neptune said, growling under his breath.

"That doesn't matter" Shadow said.

"Okay, that's it!" Andy growled, prepared to knock them out with his hammer.

Silver stopped him with his psychokinesis.

"Okay, now I'm pissed off!" Blaise's flames appeared around him, gonna burn the SSS hedgehogs if they don't turn them back to females.

Just then Blaise found himself unable to move his arms.

"GGGGGRRRRRRRR!" Neptune's anger made him turn into UR Neptune.

Shadow hugged him.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Blaise screamed, wanting to be girl again.

"Just calm down!" Silver said.

**"Just turn us back into girls before we go crazy!"** UR Neptune shoved Shadow off, crying out loud.

Sonic sighed.

**"Get me out of this nightmare!"** UR Neptune flying around the room, going crazy and insane.

"Look, we had to learn how to be girls. So you need to learn how to be guys. It's only fair" Sonic said.

"Don't you think it's enough, Sonic?" Andy said, "We already know what it's like to be boys"

"There are a few more things you need to learn first" Sonic said.

**"Which is…..?"** UR Neptune growled.

Sonic said a list of things which made the boys a bit paralyzed.

"Hell…..no" Andy said.

"You need to" Silver said

**"You are out of your damn mind!"** UR Neptune growled, unable to calm down when he's in his form.

"Again, you made us a lot of things we didn't want to do when were girls" Sonic said

"I am so gonna kill you for this!" Blaise yelled.

"Relax" Silver said.  
"GGGGRRRRR!" Blaise growled in rage.

He got lifted up by Silver's psychokinesis.

"You have to calm down" he said.

"I WON'T CALM DOWN, SILVER!" Blaise screamed as his flames appeared around him.

That is until Shadow turned on the song **'I'll Make a Man Out Of You'** by the disney's movie Mulan.

"Huh?" Andy, Blaise, and Neptune glanced at the boys.

Silver blew his gym whistle to get the gender benders started.

* * *

**_(I don't own the song "I'll Make A Man Out Of You" by Disney's Mulan)_**

* * *

**(Sonic, Shadow, Silver)**

_**Let's get down to business**_

_**To defeat the Huns.**_

_**Did they send me daughters**_

_**When I asked for sons?**_

The boys had them play several games of basketball, football, and baseball. Along with other sports.

"Come on! Hussal! Hussal" Sonic yelled.

As they played, Andy and Blaise seemed to get better and better.

_**You're the saddest bunch I ever met**_

_**But you can bet before we're through**_

_**Mister, I'll make a man**_

_**Out of you.**_

The three grunts as they did push-ups for 5 minutes and they're sweating a lot. Compared to females that they sweat less and males sweat more.

The triple SSS are standing on their backs to make it harder.

Andy groans a bit, "Sonic, get off me"

"Nope. Have to learn how men do it" Sonic said.

_**Tranquil as a forest**_

_**But on fire within.**_

_**Once you find your center**_

_**You are sure to win.**_

They then had to cook steak.

"What the hell does cooking steak have to do with being a boy?" Neptune asked.

"Boys love steak" Sonic said.

"Dude, boys and girls love steak" Blaise grumbled.

"Girls might like steak a lot, but not the way boys do" Silver said.

"Hmph!" the gender benders scoffed.

_**You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot**_

_**And you haven't got a clue.**_

_**Somehow I'll make a man**_

_**Out of you.**_

**Blaise: I'm never gonna catch my breath**

**Andy: Say goodbye to those who knew me**

**Neptune: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym**

**Shadow: This guy's got them scared to death**

**Silver: Hope he doesn't see right through me**

**Sonic: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim**

_**[men] BE A MAN**_

_**We must be swift as a coursing river**_

_**[men] BE A MAN**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**[men] BE A MAN**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

_**Time is racing toward us**_

_**'til the Huns arrive.**_

_**Heed my every order**_

_**And you might survive.**_

_**You're unsuited for the rage of war**_

_**So pack up, go home you're through**_

_**How could I make a man**_

_**Out of you?**_

_**[men] BE A MAN**_

_**We must be swift as a coursing river**_

_**[men] BE A MAN**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**[men] BE A MAN**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

_**[everyone]BE A MAN**_

_**We must be swift as a coursing river**_

_**BE A MAN**_

_**With all the force of a great typhoon**_

_**BE A MAN**_

_**With all the strength of a raging fire**_

_**Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**_

_**Hoo-ah!**_

"Now, time to see what you have learned." Sonic said.

Andy, Neptune, and Blaise are already exhausted and sweaty from doing all the training and they just want to be back as girls.

"Sonic, I think they've had enough" Silver said.

"I agree with him, Faker. They're already out of shape" Shadow said, glancing at the gender benders.

"Fine..." Sonic sighed.

Andy groans, "I can't even move. My muscles are falling asleep!"

"Let's take them back to the machine" Silver said.

"You owe me another sushi for dinner, Silver" Blaise grumbled.

Silver rolled his eyes.

He picked Blaise up and head downstairs to Tails' lab room.

"This is so embarrassing" Neptune said, crossing his arms while Shadow carried him.

"Relax" Shadow said.

"Hmph" Neptune scoffed, wanting to get back to being a female.

Soon, they got back to the machine and Tails turns it on, turning them back to females.

"There you go" Sonic said, once they stepped out, but the girls glared at their boyfriends, crossing their arms.

"Oh, calm down" Silver said.

"You are such a doofus" Nebula growled.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

The End.


End file.
